Seu Sorriso, Minha Força
by Alandria
Summary: Naruto ajuda Hinata e descobre algo que jamais imaginaria. Quando quem precisa de ajuda é ele, Naruto percebe que sempre tem uma jovem Hyuuga ao seu lado...


* * *

Notas da autora: Meu atual vício por Naruto, somado à proximidade com o Dia dos Namorados, me impulsionou a apressar a conclusão deste projeto. Espero que gostem!

É difícil inserir uma história em uma linha do tempo que não se conhece até o final. Por isso, estarei situando o fanfic em um momento "genérico", sem muitos vínculos com os fatos temporais, e peço desculpas adiantadas por qualquer deslize que eu venha a cometer nesse sentido. De qualquer maneira, é depois (mas não muito) do Exame Chuunin. Tomem isso como referência, se servir... "

Quanto ao "disclaimer" de sempre... nenhum personagem aqui é meu, eu não ganho dinheiro com o fanfic, eu só estou demonstrando meu carinho pelo anime, então... não me processem, por favor...

Sinopse: Naruto ajuda Hinata com seu problema de auto-confiança, e em troca descobre algo que não podia imaginar. Quando uma decepção magoa seu coração, Naruto acaba precisando de alguém que o suporte nos momentos de tristeza. E nesses momentos, percebe que sempre há uma jovem Hyuuga ao seu lado...

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Daylight of Konoha" e "Morning", de Naruto; "Seiya's Memories", de Sailor Stars; "Okaa-san" e "Misaki", de Angelic Layer.

* * *

Seu Sorriso, Minha Força - por Alandria

Amanhecia na Vila Oculta de Konoha. O céu estava limpo, sem qualquer indício de nuvens. Desde cedo, comerciantes cuidavam de suas lojas, crianças se encontravam na rua a caminho da escola, e ninjas das mais diversas habilidades moviam-se ativamente pelos telhados. Era um dia como qualquer outro.

Naruto acordou animado naquele dia. Sentia-se disposto como nunca a embarcar em alguma aventura arriscada. De preferência, uma missão de rank bem alto, que não envolvesse nada como cortar grama ou passear com cachorrinhos. A programação, no entanto, previa um dia de treino para ele e seus companheiros, Sasuke e Sakura. Como fazia tempo que eles não se dedicavam ao treino em equipe, ia ser tudo especialmente puxado para que eles pudessem se empenhar. Cortesia do Kakashi.

Ao chegar na área de treinamento, estrategicamente localizada entre um aglomerado de árvores, Naruto viu, ao longe, que Sakura investia seu tempo tentando comversar com Sasuke, como sempre. "Não sei o que ele tem de tão espetacular assim. Eu também ganho as minhas lutas, no final das contas...", ele pensou, com sua cara de raposa emburrada.

- Eeeeeei! Sakura-chan!!! Eu já cheguei!!! - ele gritou de onde estava.

A reação dela não foi nada boa, o que era normal. Sasuke não disse nada, mas acenou com uma das mãos, recepcionando o colega. Naruto retribuiu o gesto.

Vinte minutos depois, Kakashi chegou. Atrasado, como sempre.

- Oi, garotos! - ele disse, do alto de uma árvore. - Desculpem o atraso, mas uma simpática garota me parou para fazer uma pesquisa e...

- MENTIRA!!! - Sakura e Naruto disseram em uníssono. Sasuke reagiu apenas com um "hmph", de braços cruzados.

Com um sorriso amarelo, Kakashi não parecia se importar muito com a opinião de seus alunos.

- Bom, vamos começar, então. As coisas não vão ser fáceis, hoje. Estão todos prontos?

- SIM!!! - foi a resposta de Naruto, seguido pelos sorrisos concordantes de Sasuke e Sakura. O treino começou em seguida, e se estendeu por todo a manhã sem qualquer interrupção.

* * *

Tendo começado ainda mais cedo, um outro trio de genins treinava dedicadamente ali por perto.

- Você chama ISSO de ataque, Shino? - perguntou Kiba, exibindo seu sorriso confiante e selvagem. - Eu vou te mostrar o que é ataque de verdade, para você aprender - disse, em tom de provocação amistosa. - Vamos, Akamaru!

Kiba e Shino estavam treinando um contra o outro, sob o olhar atento de Kurenai. Ela também observava cuidadosamente o treinamento de Hinata, que envolvia o uso do Byakugan e o desvio de armadilhas múltiplas.

A jovem "princesa" dos Hyuuga tinha um jeito todo especial de ser kunoichi, e sua professora sabia bem disso. Seu ponto forte não era o ataque direto, mas suas habilidades de espionagem, de varredura e, principalmente, de oferecer suporte aos companheiros de equipe. Ainda assim, ela sabia se virar bem sozinha, quando necessário. Sua maior fraqueza ainda era, sem dúvida, sua falta de auto-confiança. Se ela não pensasse ser capaz, nada poderia ser feito por ela.

Voltando ilesa da série de armadilhas, Hinata chegou a tempo de ver Kiba estarrado no chão, completamente exausto.

- Espero que ISSO tenha sido educativo, meu caro - dizia Shino para ele, ciente de sua vitória, mas sem fazer disso um grande motivo para orgulho.

- Parece que já decidiram os resultados, não, rapazes? - perguntou Kurenai. - Vamos parar por enquanto e almoçar. Que acham?

Kiba, Shino, e também Hinata, concordaram prontamente.

Hinata foi a que almoçou mais depressa, porque comia menos do que seus companheiros, e também porque falava menos durante a refeição. Pediu licença e levantou-se para dar uma volta. Caminhou pelas trilhas menos fechadas, saboreando os biscoitinhos doces que trazia, sem qualquer pensamento importante em mente, até que escutou uma voz familiar.

- AAAAAAAAH!!!! Sasukeeeeeeeee!!!! Escuta aqui, Sasuke! Você pensa que pode ficar roubando nas lutas o tempo todo???

- Eu não roubei. Eu usei meu Sharingan e te ataquei antes de você pensar em se mexer. Foi simples.

- GRRRRRR!!!! Sharingan, Sharingan!!! Você só sabe dizer isso!

- Hmph. Pare de dizer asneiras.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??????

- Sasuke está certo, Naruto. Se ele tem uma habilidade e pode usá-la contra você, ele vai usar. Se puder fazer isso sorrateiramente, melhor ainda. Portanto, pare de reclamar e tente melhorar.

- Mas... mas... mas... Kakashi-sensei...

- Ah, e enquanto você não pensar em pelo menos uma estratégia contra o Sharingan para me apresentar, você não almoça.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! Você não pode me deixar sem meu ramen!!! Por favor, Kakashi-sensei... me dá outra chance!!!

- Hmm... não.

- Sakura-chan, diga alguma coisa!!!

- Eu? Bom, Naruto... você sabe... antes de reclamar que perdeu, você devia mesmo usar mais a cabeça...

- Sakura-chan...

- Bom, nós vamos almoçar. Quando a gente voltar, quero ver você cheio de idéias, ou vai continuar com fome.

- Mas...

Hinata presenciou toda a cena, espiando detrás do tronco de uma árvore próxima. Sem qualquer piedade de seus colegas, Naruto foi deixado, derrotado e com fome, para treinar sozinho. Mas, logo em seguida, colocou-se a treinar novamente.

A garota pressionou-se contra seu esconderijo, com medo de ser descoberta. Ela ficou observando Naruto treinar, de longe. Cada movimento dele, dos mais bem executados aos mais atrapalhados, era um colírio aos olhos dela. Sentindo-se no mundo dos sonhos, ela deixou o tempo passar um pouco, admirando-o como quem admira um belo pôr-do-sol.

Quando ele errou um jutsu e despencou de uma árvore, Hinata correu até ele instintivamente, só para descobrir que ele estava bem.

No entanto...

- Hinata? Quando foi que você chegou aqui?

- N-N-Naruto-kun! - ela espantou-se, percebendo que tinha se deixado ser descoberta. Fez todo um esforço para caminhar, meio de costas, até outra árvore. Rubra de encabulamento, baixou a cabeça e juntou os dedos das mãos, como sempre fazia. - E-eu cheguei agora há pouco... vi você cair e... bem... queria saber se você se machucou...

- Que nada, eu estou ótimo! - ele afirmou, exibindo sua disposição. - Um futuro Hokage não pode se deixar abalar por uma quedinha da árvore, hehehe...

- Que bom... - ela disse, e então sorriu.

- E você, não tem treino hoje? - ele perguntou, inocentemente.

- A-ah...! Meu treino! - ela disse, voltando à realidade. - Os outros já devem ter acabado de almoçar há muito tempo! Eu deveria estar treinando, agora...

- Vocês treinam aqui perto?

- Logo adiante, pela trilha...

- Acho bom você ir lá, então, antes que Kurenai-sensei fique chateada com você. Eu estou bem, tá bom?

- Sim... obrigada... eu vou indo, agora...

Ela já ia sair correndo, quando lembrou-se de uma coisa e voltou. Muito vermelha, sem encarar Naruto, ela estendeu para ele seu pequeno pacote de biscoitos doces, apoiado nas mãos espalmadas.

- P-para você, Naruto-kun. Você não almoçou ainda, então... espero que isto ajude...

- Para mim, mesmo? - ele perguntou. Vendo que ela não negava, ele resolveu pegar o pacote de biscoitos. Ele realmente tinha fome e, se dependesse do seu professor, provavelmente não veria mais nada de comer por um bom tempo.- Obrigado, Hinata! Vai ajudar um monte!

- Mesmo?

- É, sim, claro! - e fez questão de provar o que dizia experimentando um biscoito. - Nossa, isto aqui está uma delícia! Foi você quem fez?

Os biscoitos eram, de fato, caseiros, preparados por ela. Além de aprender a ser boa ninja, sua família fazia questão de que fosse boa também em "hábitos femininos".

Lisonjeada pelo elogio, mas ainda envergonhada demais para se orgulhar de seu feito na frente dele, ela simplesmente acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem uma palavra sequer.

- E-então eu vou indo... até mais, Naruto-kun... - ela disse, retirando-se, apressada.

- Tchau, tchau, Hinata! A gente se fala! - ele disse, acenando para ela. Quando ela já estava longe, ele olhou para os biscoitos, sorriu e comeu mais alguns. Rapidamente, antes que Kakashi pudesse voltar e pegá-lo em flagrante.

De repente, ele se lembrou de uma coisa. "Nem mesmo agradeci pelos biscoitos. Acho que vou procurá-la para isso mais tarde.", pensou, antes de comer o último biscoitinho.

* * *

A tarde passou depressa para todo mundo. Sakura foi a primeira a se despedir quando o treino acabou, e Sasuke parecia menos incomodado do que o normal de ouvir o que ela lhe dizia na saída. Kakashi "evaporou" assim que viu os dois indo embora.

Naruto ficou ali, olhando para o pacotinho vazio de biscoitos que o salvou de cair morto de fome. Kakashi não tinha tido lá muita piedade com ele. "Será que eu encontro a Hinata?", ele pensou, querendo cumprir com o que tinha decidido antes. "Ela disse para a seguir a trilha... vamos ver...".

Passando pelo caminho cercado por árvores, Naruto encontrou uma clareira. Aparentemente, outra área de treino. Olhou e todas as direções, procurando por alguém, até que encontrou a pequena figura de Hinata, sozinha, um pouco longe. Ia gritar e chamar a atenção dela, quando percebeu que a garota se mexia vigorosamente.

Ela estava treinando.

Hinata golpeava o tronco que escolhera como alvo com muita disposição. Como se descontasse sua raiva (embora, no fundo, não sentisse nenhuma), ela desferia um golpe atrás do outro. Mesmo com o Byakugan ativado, de tão concentrada no que fazia, ela não foi capaz de perceber a presença de Naruto.

O garoto simplesmente parou onde estava e ficou observando Hinata treinar. Seu estilo de Taijutsu era, definitivamente, refinado. Em cada golpe, havia um certo explendor, uma certa beleza que o pressionava a continuar olhando. Golpes que poderiam derrotar muitos oponentes fortes, mas que para quem observava, eram suaves e fluidos. Realmente, eram Punhos Gentis.

Naruto pegou-se imaginando quantas pessoas ela seria capaz de vencer com aqueles golpes. Ela enfrentou seu primo Neji e perdeu, mas a luta tinha sido uma verdadeira covardia. Não é qualquer um que é capaz de derrotar Neji. E, mesmo assim, ela se saiu bem, ainda que derrotada. Ela tinha um bocado de coragem quando queria.

Depois de um tempo, a garota parou para tomar fôlego. Aparentemente, deu-se por satisfeita e desativou o Byakugan. Levou a mão ao peito e respirou fundo. Quando se virou, finalmente viu o rapaz, ainda parado, olhando para ela como quem está hipnotizado.

Surpresa e encabulada, Hinata levou as mãos à boca. Ao ver que havia sido "descoberto", ele sorriu e começou a se aproximar. E isso só serviu para piorar a timidez dela.

- N-N-Naruto-kun...? Você... viu?

- Se eu vi? SE eu vi? Mas claro que eu vi!!! Foi demais, Hinata!

- Hã? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair de sua garganta com a sensação de que todo o sangue do corpo concentrava-se em sua face.

- É, foi muito legal! O inimigo não vê nada, e quando menos espera... BAM! - ele disse, empolgado. - Você luta bem pra caramba!

- E-eu... não luto bem...

- Ah, mas claro que luta! Aposto que até consegue me dar uns sopapos!

- CLARO QUE NÃO! - Hinata desabafou, mas depois sentiu-se envergonhada de ter gritado com Naruto e baixou o olhar. - Quero dizer... eu... nunca conseguiria...

- Ué? Por que não?

Normalmente, Hinata jamais falaria sobre isso. Era quase um tabu para ela. Mas Naruto era tão bom com ela... ele merecia ouvir.

- Minha família... meu pai sempre disse... que eu não tenho talento. Todos dizem que eu nem deveria ser sucessora dele... que eu não sou boa o bastante...

Ao ouvir isso, o garoto solidarizou-se com a situação dela. Ele sabia bem o que era tentar melhorar todos os dias, mas ter sempre a auto-estima derrubada por pessoas que não acreditavam nem um pouco em seu potencial. Sempre sendo criticado, rejeitado, inferiorizado... ele entendia bem o que era isso. Só não pensava que uma garota "nobre", como Hinata, pudesse passar pela mesma situação de um moleque travesso e atrapalhado que nem ele.

E surgiu dentro dele uma vontade sincera de ajudá-la.

- Hahaha! Ah, essa gente não sabe de nada! - disse, sem nem ligar se estava ofendendo os parentes dela ou não. - Vem cá! - ele disse, afastando-se um pouco.

- O... o quê?

- Vem aqui! Eu vou treinar um pouco com você, então você vai ver que eles estão todos falando besteira!

- M-m-mas...

- Aaaaaah, Hinata! Eu sei que você pode, vai! É só vir até aqui e me bater! Eu prometo que não vou te subestimar, viu? Além disso, treinar com alguém vivo deve ser melhor para as suas técnicas do que bater em um tronco! Ele nem tem chakra! - o rapaz disse, tentando convencê-la. - Vem, Hinata!

Hinata permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes. Ele realmente acreditava que ela era capaz. Capaz de alguma coisa que ela não sabia bem o que era, mas, mesmo assim... se Naruto-kun confiava nela... talvez ela fosse mesmo capaz de algo que a deixasse orgulhosa... e deixasse seu querido orgulhoso, também...

Decidida a tentar qualquer coisa, ela ativou seu Byakugan mais uma vez, arrumou sua postura de luta e investiu contra ele. Claro que ela não queria feri-lo, mas ela também não queria decepcioná-lo. Os primeiros golpes da garota foram facilmente desviados, mas depois que ela adaptou-se ao ritmo e ao chakra de seu "oponente", seus ataques tornaram-se mais rápidos.

Naruto se esforçava ao máximo para não fazer suas esquivas parecerem fáceis (e algumas, de fato, não o eram). Ainda assim, prometeu não subestimá-la. Ele podia desviar de vários golpes, mas se um deles acertasse em cheio, poderia virar a disputa em instantes.

Hinata prosseguiu tentando, e mesmo sem conseguir, sua consciência não permitia que desistisse. Ela queria mostrar para Naruto do que era capaz. Usou, então, uma seqüência diferente de golpes. O garoto desviou dos primeiros, mas se surpreendeu com um ataque de raspão e foi pego em cheio por outro, bem na altura do estômago. Não foi o suficiente para trazer sangue para fora, mas o golpe com certeza afetou seu fôlego.

Quando a jovem Hyuuga se deu conta de seu "feito", Naruto já se curvava de dor, abraçando o local atingido.

- Não... não! O que foi que eu fiz??? Naruto-kun, você está bem? - ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava dele, desesperada, lágrimas chegando aos olhos que já não mais mostravam o Byakugan.

A primeira resposta que teve foi uma mão em seu ombro direito.

- Hehehe... eu não te falei que você conseguia? - A voz dele ainda era fraca, mas ele parecia contente. - Eu vou ficar bem... não se preocupa, tá bom?

- Eu não devia...

- Se me disser que não devia ter feito isto, eu vou ficar chateado! - ele falou, firme em meio à dor, usando o ombro de Hinata como apoio. - Você pode ter muito o que aprender, porque todo mundo tem, mas nunca mais me venha dizer que não é capaz de nada. - E, finalmente criando forças para olhar nos olhos dela, ele disse, inocentemente:

- Aquela menina valente do Exame Chuunin... eu gosto mais quando você age como ela.

No momento em que ouviu aquilo, Hinata sentiu o coração disparar loucamente. Teria ela escutado direito? Seria possível Naruto gostar dela, de qualquer jeito que fosse? Ela não estava entendendo mais nada. Muito confusa, recuou o suficiente para obrigar o rapaz a soltar seu ombro. Tentou falar, mas nenhuma palavra saía, além de alguns poucos "a", muito gaguejados.

- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça - ele disse. - Obrigado pelos biscoitos! Eles realmente salvaram a minha pele!

- A-a-a... eh... n-não foi nada... e-eu... eu acho que preciso ir andando...

- Eu te segurei aqui até depois do horário, né? Sacanagem, a minha! - ele disse rindo, enquanto se colocava de pé apropriadamente. - Mas se me deixar... sério... posso voltar amanhã de novo?

Ela realmente devia estar ouvindo mal. Não podia ser. Muito cedo para estar sonhando.

- B-bom... se você quiser, Naruto-kun... eu espero você aqui amanhã...

- Então eu venho amanhã! Está combinado!

- Você... está bem mesmo, não está?

- Claro, claro! Eu estou ótimo! Agora é melhor você ir, antes que acabe atrasada. E a culpa vai ser todinha minha! - ele admitiu, com um sorriso amarelo, meio sem jeito.

Diante dessas palavras, a única coisa ao alcance de Hinata era sorrir, com a face ainda muito rubra, concordar com a cabeça, despedir-se com uma reverência e sair apressadamente dali. Estar com Naruto era tudo que ela queria, mas... ela precisava de tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar depois de tudo aquilo. E dar-se conta de que era de verdade...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Naruto procurou Hinata mais uma vez no final do dia. Desta vez, vendo a preocupação da garota com sua segurança, o jovem e louro Genin preferiu não insistir na idéia de mais um mano-a-mano. A verdade, também, é que seu estômago tinha demorado bastante tempo para parar de doer, e ele também não fazia questão de repetir a dose.

Os dois preferiram treinar paralelamente, principalmente a parte de Taijutsu e de controle de chakra, que eram fundamentais para Hinata, e nas quais Naruto mesmo precisava de uma bela dose de treinamento. Em Ninjutsu, ele até era melhor, mas nada que Hinata e seu Byakugan com visão 360º não pudessem desviar. Quando chegaram no Genjutsu, resolveram admitir que não eram grandes especialistas no assunto, e resolveram estudar mais a respeito antes de sair testando. Além do mais, já era tarde. Felizmente, Hinata tinha previsto isso e avisado em casa que demoraria mais.

No outro dia, mesmo horário, os dois encontraram-se novamente. Quando Hinata ativou o Byakugan para treinar, ela percebeu que podia ajudar Naruto dizendo a ele como o fluxo de chakra corria em seu corpo. Talvez ter controle sobre sua própria energia o ajudasse a controlá-la melhor. Ele, por sua vez, escolheu algo em matéria de Genjutsu para começarem a entender mais dessa área.

- Até que foi bom pedir umas dicas para a Sakura-chan! Ela é tão inteligente, sabe?

- Sim...

Hinata não teve coragem de olhar para Naruto naquela hora, mas ela sabia que o rapaz devia estar devaneando a essa altura. Não era preciso Byakugan algum para perceber que ele sentia algo diferente pela colega de equipe. Mas não era da natureza de Hinata sentir raiva ou ciúmes, então tudo que ela conseguia era ficar um tanto triste...

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- N-nada... só estou um pouco cansada, é só...

Ele, para variar, não entendeu nada.

Deixando sua aflição de lado, ela começou a se habituar com os "encontros" entre eles. Parecia cada vez mais natural estar ao lado dele, embora, em certas ocasiões, o rubor tomasse seu rosto e começasse tudo de novo...

Mas uma coisa era certa: ele a respeitava como kunoichi. Era um respeito dotado de certa cumplicidade. Ele tinha decidido ajudá-la, mas começou a perceber que aprendia muito treinando com ela, também, e tomou gosto pela coisa. Ela, por outro lado, quando treinava com ele, sentia como se todas as suas amarras lentamente se afrouxassem. Ela começou a se dar conta do potencial que tinha, do que podia fazer, e de até onde podia chegar. E isso era algo que ela nunca tinha conseguido ao lado de sua professora e de seus companheiros. Talvez fosse essa segurança que o sorriso dele transmitia para ela um dos principais motivos pelos quais ela gostava tanto do seu Naruto-kun...

Depois de duas semanas, mais um treino de fim de tarde, que já parecia natural, terminou.

- Hinata - ele disse. - Eu vou ficar dois dias fora em uma missão, então não vai dar de vir amanhã, está bem?

Algo dentro dela soou como um alarme. Todos os dias, eles se encontravam, e ela tomava suas doses diárias de auto-confiança... e da companhia dele... Agora, mesmo uma separação tão curta parecia uma grande despedida.

- Bom, então eu vou andando, que amanhã o dia vai ser puxado! Tchau, Hinata-chan!

Um coração pulou uma batida. "Hinata... -chan?", ela pensou. "Ele me..."

E uma decisão foi tomada.

- Naruto-kun! - ela chamou, tirando forças nem ela sabia de onde.

- O que foi?

Ele virou-se para ela, e percebeu nela um olhar diferente. Além da doçura de sempre, ele enxergou algo mais por um breve momento, mas jamais saberia dizer com certeza do que se tratava. Decidiu ignorar um pensamento tão "idiota". Afinal, aquela era apenas a Hinata que ele via todos os dias, vermelha pela timidez, como todos os dias... ou talvez um pouco mais...

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

- Ué? Por que, isso?

- Por tudo, desde o começo. Você vem me ajudando a confiar mais em mim mesma, e eu me sinto bem quando consigo. Por isso, obrigada!

Ela sorriu docemente para ele, e o garoto não deixou de perceber, desta vez, o quanto o olhar dela era cativante.

- Não, que nada! Já vale a pena ver você contente, tá?

As palavras dele foram sinceram, espontâneas, sem qualquer reflexão. Mas, para Hinata, elas trouxeram um novo sopro de contentamento e confiança.

- Naruto-kun... - ela recomeçou. - Tem uma coisa...

- Que foi? - ele questionou, com seu jeito sempre impulsivo e despreocupado.

Ela sorriu de leve, e olhou para a figura dele, que admirava o nada, de maneira distraída.

- Gosto muito de você.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que Naruto assimilasse e reagisse às palavras de Hinata. A pronúncia delas foi um choque para o rapaz. Ele virou a cabeça em direção à garota com uma expressão de dúvida, embora tivesse escutado cada palavra. Por mais que ele entendesse, não sabia o que deveria interpretar.

- O quê?

- Eu... achei que não deveria mais esconder de você algo assim - ela justificou-se, plenamente rubra, mas sem nenhum sinal de arrependimento. Seus dedos nem sequer se tocavam. - Você não... precisa responder nem nada... Eu só queria que soubesse... que eu amo você...

- Hinata...-chan... você... - ele tinha um milhão de perguntas a fazer, mas não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma delas. Sentindo o rosto arder como o dela, uma coisa não saía de seu pensamentos. "Hinata-chan... você sabe sobre a Sakura, não sabe? Então por que, mesmo assim...?".

- Por favor, não fique assim por minha causa, Naruto-kun... eu... eu só disse o que meu coração me mandou dizer. Por isso... por favor... eu não quero que isso te atrapalhe... então... bem, eu vou indo...

Ele não conseguia sequer reagir para chamá-la. Ela virou as costas lentamente e começou a caminhar de volta para casa... mas não, sem antes, virar a cabeça uma última vez e dizer:

- Boa sorte amanhã...

E, enquanto ela se afastava dele, o jovem Genin, completamente sem ação, apenas pôde vê-la partir. Ele estava triste... ainda gostava da Sakura, mas jamais ia querer ver Hinata triste por causa dele. "Por quê...?".

* * *

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, Naruto esteve viajando por vários lugares, mas, vez ou outra, ele encontrava seus pensamentos novamente em Konoha, e na jovem que deixou para trás. Será que ela o odiaria por não poder retribuir? Será que desistiria dele e seria feliz com alguém, ou coisa parecida? Ele não era muito bom em pensamentos profundos, mas isso às vezes o consumia.

Ele esteve disperso o suficiente durante a viagem para deixar de perceber que alguns olhares rápidos eram trocados entre seus companheiros de equipe...

Kakashi-sensei não era bobo de deixar passar batido o comportamento de seus alunos. Mas preferiu não se intrometer. A história do seu mais novo livrinho lhe parecia bem mais atraente.

O retorno deles atrasou, e acabaram por chegar na tarde do terceiro dia. Naruto queria conversar com Sakura, mas ela havia saído acompanhada do Sasuke, e isso era bem estranho da parte dele. Quando ele ousou perguntar qual o motivo disso tudo, o próprio Sasuke disse:

- Preocupe-se com a sua própria vida.

Devia ser algo importante.

Depois, pensou em procurar Hinata, mas hesitou ao lembrar-se de tudo que tinham conversado dias antes. Ele precisava de mais tempo para pensar nisso. Além do mais, estava exausto, então preferiu voltar para casa, tomar um banho, comer ramen e pensar nisso depois.

E, claro, procurar Sakura-chan e interromper o assunto "muito sério" entre ela e o Sasuke.

Com isso em mente, ele saiu de casa um tempo depois.

Procurou por toda a Vila, especialmente nos lugares onde sempre os encontrava. O entardecer já tomava conta do céu quando ele resolveu desistir e voltar para casa. Mas, como sempre, a gente só encontra o que quer quando desiste de procurar, então ele viu os dois que procurava à beira da margem oposta de um rio. Estavam, no entanto, muito longe dele para sequer percebê-lo. Era longe demais para ouvir o que conversavam, mas era possível ouvir quando alguém gritava...

- Eu não agüento mais - gritou Sakura. - Por que você faz isso comigo?

Foi só o que Naruto pôde ouvir. O resto foi todo falado baixo demais. Mas não foi necessário ouvir o que diziam para entender a situação.

Ela gritou com ele, e então começou a chorar. Ele tentou segurá-la pelo pulso, mas ela debateu-se, tentando se livrar. E em seguida...

"Não..."

Naruto viu Sasuke beijar Sakura... a sua Sakura-chan... bem diante de seus olhos...

" Por favor, diga que não..."

Aquela situação foi, de fato, lenta, mas para ele parecia uma eternidade.

"Sak-k-kura-chan... você não pode...", era a única coisa que lhe passava na cabeça por entre pensamentos confusos.

Mas seu último fio de esperança partiu-se no momento em que Sakura abraçou-se a Sasuke e retribuiu o beijo que ganhou.

Naruto sentia seu corpo todo tremer violentamente. Ele não sabia direito o que estava sentindo. Não era ódio. Não era decepção com Sakura. Não era sequer raiva do Sasuke... seria então... raiva de si mesmo? Raiva de se se sentir enganado por algo que sempre foi óbvio? Raiva de se sentir traído por alguém que nunca lhe jurou nada? Raiva por se sentir rejeitado... da mesma maneira que em toda a sua infância...

Ele não podia ficar ali. Não mais. Nunca pôde. Não havia remédio senão correr... correr para bem longe deles... correr para um lugar que trouxesse para ele qualquer mínimo de conforto sequer...

"Droga! Droga! DROGAAAAAA!!!!"

Seus instintos o levaram a um lugar familiar.

* * *

Naquela tarde, haviam anunciado o retorno de um dos grupos de genins. Hinata, que já havia terminado as missões do dia há um certo tempo, podia se dar ao luxo de sair e procurar por Naruto. Ele deveria ter voltado junto, não?

Para seu lamento, quando bateu à porta dele, ninguém atendeu. Procurou por ele em algumas ruas, algumas lojas e outros lugares onde ele poderia estar, mas não encontrou. Então, um lugar lhe veio à mente: a área de treinamento.

Quando chegou lá, Hinata pôde ver de longe que sua busca tinha chegado ao fim. No entanto, ele não estava treinando. Ele estava sentado em um pedaço de tronco, curvado em direção ao colo e apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços. Estaria ele cansado? Ou... estaria ele chorando?

Com cuidado, ela se aproximou dele. Nos momentos onde ele precisava de sua ajuda, ela normalmente conseguia ser um pouco menos tímida...

- Você está bem, Naruto-kun?

- Ah, Hinata-chan! - ele reagiu, levantando a cabeça e saindo do transe. Ele se levantou rápido demais para sequer se preocupar em enxugar as lágrimas que ainda não haviam secado em seu rosto. - Claro, claro, estou bem! - mentiu, tentando parecer forte.

Ela tinha plena consciência da mentira dele.

- Posso... me sentar aqui? - ela pediu.

- Hmm... claro, senta...

Um longo período de silêncio se passou entre os dois sentados lado a lado. O garoto parecia distante demais para falar sobre qualquer coisa. Hinata estava preocupada, mas não queria ser um incômodo para ele.

Só que nem teve tempo para decidir qualquer coisa.

- Ei, Hinata? - ele perguntou, olhando para baixo.

- Sim!?

- O que se deve fazer quando você percebe que não tem escolha senão aceitar a derrota?

- Como assim?

- Eu nunca me conformei com derrota nenhuma. Sempre que algo dava errado, eu me esforçava mais e sempre conseguia. Ou, pelo menos, saía da história com algo de que podia me orgulhar. Mas agora, estou com essa sensação de derrota... de que nada que eu faça vai melhorar a minha situação... - ele disse, em tom um tanto abalado, antes de se calar novamente.

Hinata apenas ouviu, compreensiva, os lamentos do garoto, que encarava o chão enquanto falava. Como ele não olhava para ela, a garota não podia deduzir plenamente o motivo da pausa. Até que ela o ouviu soluçar, e tudo ficou explicado. Ele estava chorando. Mais uma vez.

- Naruto-kun?

- Eu não agüento esta situação! - ele disse, virando-se para ela com uma expressão desesperada. O esforço para disfarçar o choro havia desaparecido. Não havia motivo para esconder nada de alguém gentil e sem malícia como Hinata. - Sempre esteve bem na minha cara, mais eu sempre fingi que não vi! Só que agora... agora não dá mais, Hinata! Não dá! - ele gritou, levantando-se de onde estava. Seu grito a assustou um pouco, mesmo que ela soubesse que não era com ela, mas consigo mesmo, que ele gritava. - Que droga! Eu me sinto tão fraco!

Hinata não sabia o que fazer além de levantar-se também. Só conseguia assistir ao garoto que mais admirava chorar diante dela, e isso a entristecia. Debatendo-se por dentro, sentindo a necessidade de fazer algo por ele, mas sem iniciativa para muita coisa, a jovem Hyuuga segurou fortemente, com a mão direita, a manga da jaqueta do garoto, numa tímida tentativa de consolo, sem olhar diretamente para ele.

O rosto choroso de Naruto olhou para a mão de Hinata, e depois para ela própria, que desviava o olhar. Diante dele estava a única pessoa com quem podia contar em um momento como aquele.

A grande surpresa, para ambos os jovens, foi quando Naruto, encorajado pela gentileza da garota, atirou-se contra ela e a abraçou, com a força de quem busca proteção contra um grande medo.

Imóvel, com os braços ao lado do corpo, trancados pelo abraço do rapaz, Hinata nunca se sentiu tão rubra. Sentia que, se sentisse mais vergonha do que sentia naquele momento, acabaria explodindo. Mas a situação era: ela não tinha como fugir. E, no meio de um abraço apertado do SEU Naruto-kun, tão perto, mais perto do que seus sonhos jamais ousaram levá-la... ela, sinceramente, não queria, de jeito nenhum, fugir dali.

Se alguém podia fazer algo por ele naquele momento, esse alguém era Hinata. E, nessas horas, para o bem de seu querido Naruto, vinha até ela um pouco de uma coragem que apenas ele podia lhe dar.

E, tirando essa coragem do calor do abraço dele, a garota finalmente abraçou-o também, pela cintura e depois pelas costas dele, acolhendo-o gentilmente.

- Pode chorar, Naruto-kun... - ela sussurou de maneira carinhosa. - Eu estou aqui... com você...

E ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a oferta. Um nos braços do outro, permaneceram até que o sol se pusesse completamente...

* * *

Aquela noite, Naruto não conseguiu dormir. Mesmo com os esforços de Hinata (e como ele era grato pela ajuda dela!), a cena que presenciara tinha tido um efeito muito forte sobre ele. Sonhos de anos a fio, despedaçados, não são fáceis de se superar.

O sol já brilhava sobre Konoha quando o rapaz desistiu de dormir. Resolveu sair de casa bem mais cedo do que o habitual. E deu de cara com Hinata, trazendo consigo... uma mochila nas costas.

- Hinata-chan? O que está fazendo na minha porta a essa hora? E... onde você vai?

- Naruto-kun... eu vim me despedir de você.

- "Se despedir"? Como assim?

- Eu vou treinar...

- Treinar?

- É um treino de sobrevivência e aprimoramento. Eu resolvi ir... para me testar... e para me conhecer melhor...

Ele não podia deixar de se preocupar com ela. Afinal, treinos de sobrevivência, mesmo com certas regalias, são sempre árduos e arriscados, até para um bom ninja. Especialmente quando se está sozinho. Além do mais, Hinata parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa, mas Naruto preferiu não perguntar nem arriscar bancar o idiota.

- Onde você vai treinar?

- Existe uma floresta ao norte. Não fica tão longe, mas é densa e isolada. Acho que vai ser bom... eu preciso... meditar...

"E eu preciso esquecer!", ele pensou. A frase ecoou como um grito na cabeça dele. Curar-se de feridas físicas era muito fácil, mas curar-se das feridas do coração... ele tinha percebido que era mais sensível a elas do que pensava. Ele não ia agüentar mais a situação. Não sem Hinata por perto.

- Hinata?

- Sim?

- Eu... hmm... posso ir com você?

A pergunta pegou Hinata de surpresa. Seus planos eram de ir sozinha, pensar, abandonar certas dúvidas. Mas ao olhar, com muito esforço, bem nos olhos do rapaz a quem amava... olhos magoados, tristes e sofridos... ela não podia deixá-lo assim. Ela tinha que estar ao lado dele numa hora dessas, não tinha? E, além do mais... a simples possibilidade de ter a companhia dele por todo o tempo tornava suas faces muito coradas. Ela não devia, mas...

- Você também... quer treinar, Naruto-kun? - Hinata perguntou, sem muita expectativa quanto à resposta. "Eu sei por que ele quer ir... mas, mesmo assim...".

- Se eu não for atrapalhar... é que... eu acho que também preciso de umas respostas... - ele disse, tentanto afastar as memórias ruins do dia anterior. E trazer de volta as boas. - Eu só vou pegar algumas coisas para levar, tá bom? Eu volto logo...

Hinata ficou esperando por ele na frente da porta, imaginando se seria boa idéia ou não ele ir junto. Preferiu não se preocupar com isso.

* * *

Partiram, os dois, logo em seguida. Atravessaram a vila e saíram, em direção à floresta. Naruto levou apenas algumas vestes de emergência, primeiros socorros e, claro, ramen instantâneo. Hinata também não devia ter trazido muito mais... quantos dias eles passariam na floresta, afinal?

Não havia problema... eles estavam ali para se ajudar, certo?

Assim que se embrenharam na mata mais densa, passaram um bom tempo procurando uma pequena clareira onde pudessem largar suas coisas. Instalados em sua "base", começaram logo um treinamento que muito se assemelhava àquele do qual compartilharam por duas semanas.

O dia não foi só treino físico. Quando Hinata disse que queria meditar, ela falou sério, de certa maneira. Ela passou cerca de duas horas concentrada. Naruto tentou fazer o mesmo e quase dormiu. Só não o fez para não desmerecer nem atrapalhar o treinamento dela.

Ao fim do dia, os dois se dedicaram à uma pescaria improvisada. Pegar peixes usando jutsus era bem mais fácil, mas os dois acabaram se entretendo bem mais com os métodos tradicionais.

À noite, toda a floresta parecia mais ameaçadora. Mas os dois estavam cansados, então era bom que dormissem. Como Naruto admitiu não ter dormido na noite anterior, Hinata sugeriu que fosse a primeira a ficar de guarda, enquanto ele descansava.

Ele recostou-se nas raízes de uma grande árvores, usou a mochila como travesseiro e adormeceu rapidamente. Hinata ficou ao lado dele, observando seu amado dormir. "Quando ele adormece, ele parece estar tão em paz... Quero ajudá-lo, mas...".

Hinata sentiu uma lágrima. Não, ela não podia chorar! Não perto dele! Rapidamente, suprimiu o choro e andou alguns metros para longe dele. O suficiente para não acordá-lo. Ali, sem nada que a perturbasse, resolveu chorar como queria, mas no tom mais baixo possível...

Mas nenhum choro poderia ser tão baixo que não acordasse um rapaz com alguns instintos de raposa...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto cumprimentou o amanhecer primeiro, pois o segundo turno de guarda havia sido dele. Ao seu lado, Hinata dormia como uma princesinha, encolhida nas raízes da árvore. Antes de acordá-la, não pôde deixar de soltar um sorriso. Suas feições, assim como suas intenções, eram sempre tão puras... mas ela estava sofrendo. Até mesmo ele, que não era muito inteligente nem muito concentrado, podia entender que algo não ia bem. E tinha a ver com ele.

Se Hinata chorasse por causa dele mais uma vez, ele não se perdoaria. Ele não merecia suas lágrimas. Ao menos, era o que ele pensava.

Com isso em mente, tudo parecia mais claro. Inclusive, sua decisão.

Naquela bela manhã de sol, houve mais treino até a hora do almoço. Ainda tinha peixe sobrando do dia anterior, mas Naruto fez questão de comer ramen daquela vez. Cedeu um dos copinhos para Hinata, e os dois comeram cercados por um silêncio de cumplicidade.

Ela pediu licença para se separarem um pouco. Queria que ele recolhesse lenha, enquanto ela colhia ervas. Naruto não entendeu, mas aceitou sem fazer muitas perguntas. Estavam próximos, não havia perigo à vista... por que não?

Hinata até começou a colher suas ervas, mas logo certas lembranças vieram à tona novamente. Abatida, ela debruçou-se contra uma árvore, enquanto colocava suas idéias em ordem.

Seu companheiro de treino, por outro lado, pegou bastante lenha, largou no "acampamento", e a "princesa" ainda não tinha voltado. Resolveu ir atrás dela até que a encontrou contra a árvore.

- Ei, Hinata-chan!

Hinata, que estivera muito concentrada em seus pensamentos, assustou-se delicadamente, como se fosse pega fazendo algo escondido, e virou-se para ele. A forma carinhosa do seu nome, pronunciada por Naruto, sempre a enchia de um doce encabulamento.

- O que está fazendo aí, parada, sozinha? - o garoto perguntou.

- E-eu... estava me lembrando de algumas coisas...

- Lembrando, é? Sei lá... eu estou atrapalhando?

- N-não, não! - ela afirmou, querendo agradar. Ele chegou um pouco mais perto.

- Eu acho que tenho que te agradecer de novo, né?

- Agradecer? Pelo quê?

- Por aquele dia, antes da gente vir para cá, lembra?

- Ah... sim... eu me lembro - ela disse, corando, como sempre, à mera lembrança daquele abraço. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela sorria. - Não foi nada. Eu só quis ajudar...

- Foi bem legal da sua parte...

- Obrigada...

- Mas...

Hinata levantou a cabeça, surpresa, e encarou Naruto nos olhos, instintivamente.

- ... você não precisava ter feito nada que te deixasse triste depois...

Os olhos da garota se abriram em espanto. O que ele sabia?

- O que... você quer dizer?

- Hinata-chan... eu vi... você estava chorando ontem à noite. Chorando sozinha. E eu acho que a culpa é minha, não é?

Ela queria negar. Com todas as suas forças, queria negar e fazê-lo não se preocupar com isso. Mas não conseguiu.

- Naruto-kun... eu...

- Não, escuta... olha só... Hinata-chan, eu preciso te pedir desculpas. Eu sou um idiota. Eu vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens, e você cuidava de mim sem eu perceber. Só quando você me disse que... que... - e aí, nem mesmo o extrovertido Naruto pôde evitar de corar - que você gosta... de mim... que eu fui perceber. E você continuou sendo sempre tão boazinha comigo! Eu estava tão mal... acabei me apoiando em você por causa dos meus problemas sem pensar nos seus sentimentos, então... sei lá... é isso. Desculpe.

- Naruto-kun... eu... eu não preciso te desculpar por nada! Você não tem culpa de nada, e... bem... eu queria muito te ver contente, então, por favor, não fique triste por minha causa. Eu é que sou boba.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e sincero para ela. Um daqueles que ela adorava ver, mesmo que de longe.

- Então somos dois bobos. E eu também quero te ver contente, então sorria, tá bom?

Hinata nada mais podia fazer diante de um pedido como esse. Então, sentindo-se mais leve, sorriu timidamente, porém de forma verdadeira.

- Bom - ele disse -, eu ainda quero te agradecer... então que tal a gente deixar o resto do treino de sobrevivência e coisa e tal para outra vez e aproveitar o festival da vila para se divertir e comer bastante?

- F-festival? - O festival. Um dos motivos pelos quais ela quis se afastar de Konoha por alguns dias. Ela não queria encarar as festividades sozinha, com medo de ficar mais triste... mas agora... com ele...

- Nós vamos juntos! - ele disse. - Eu quero te ver sorrindo.

Aquilo tudo era demais para ela... mas antes que fosse um sonho e que ela acordasse, ela decidiu simplesmente aceitar. Afinal, ela tinha ido por qualquer motivo àquela floresta, menos para treinar sobrevivência...

* * *

Assim que chegaram à Vila Oculta de Konoha, completamente exaustos, Naruto e Hinata puderam ver as últimas luminárias de rua sendo penduradas, e as últimas barraquinhas sendo armadas. Estava quase anoitecendo, e logo as luzes festivas e os sons animados tomariam conta daquela comunidade de ninjas.

Os dois jovens resolveram se separar, para que pudessem se refazer do treinamento. Marcaram, então, de se encontrar no portão de entrada da vila duas horas depois.

Naruto foi para casa depressa, correndo pela rua. Tomou um banho e colocou roupas limpas. Como ainda era cedo, resolveu descansar um pouco o corpo e, sem perceber, adormeceu, tranqüilo como há muito não se sentia.

Hinata, por sua vez, caminhou lentamente até em casa, misturando a ansiedade dentro de si com certa dose de expectativa. Lá chegando, também tomou seu banho e foi escolher suas roupas. Tentou escolher entre dois trajes tradicionais, mas ficou tão em dúvida sobre qual agradaria mais o seu acompanhante que resolveu deixar os dois de lado e vestir sua blusa azul-clara e sua calça escura. Quando ele disse que gostava de pessoas como ela, era exatamente o que ela estava vestindo...

Antes de sair, seu pai a questionou sobre o festival:

- Não acho seguro você sair sozinha. Quer que eu mande Neji acompanhá-la?

- Não, pai... eu... eu não vou estar sozinha... - foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer antes de curvar-se em despedida e sair de casa.

No local e hora combinados, Hinata foi a primeira a chegar. Em seus minutos de espera, não parava de pensar nas palavras de Naruto: "Eu quero te ver sorrindo".

- Ei! Hinata-chan! - Naruto chegou gritando e correndo, acenando para ela, cerca de vinte minutos depois do combinado. Não que ela tivesse percebido.

Ela sentiu o coração disparar quando viu que ele se aproximava.

- Finalmente eu cheguei! - ele disse, recuperando o fôlego. - Desculpe, é que eu acabei pegando no sono, e...

- Não tem problema - ela garantiu, com o mesmo sorriso tímido de sempre nos lábios.

- Vamos, então?

- Claro...

Foi só o tempo de dar um passo, e o estômago de Naruto resolveu se manifestar com um ronco que não passou desapercebido. Sem graça, o garoto disse:

- Eu saí correndo de casa... acabei não comendo nada...

- Tudo bem, eu também não comi nada - ela admitiu. Tinha estado tão nervosa que não conseguira engolir nada. - Tem algo que você queira comer?

- Bom... - ele disse, meio hesitante. - Sempre tem o Ichiraku...

- A casa de ramen?

- É... eu não sei se você se incomoda, mas...

- Vamos jantar lá, então... - ela concluiu, nem um pouco incomodada com a sugestão dele. Vendo que ia conseguir incluir ramen na programação deles, Naruto sorriu para ela, muito satisfeito.

- Hahaha! Então vamos lá! Ramen, aqui vamos nós!

E, em toda a sua empolgação, cantarolando para si mesmo, em voz alta, algo como "Ramen, ramen, ramen...", Naruto nem mesmo percebeu que estava conduzindo Hinata pela mão.

* * *

A noite foi alegre e divertida para os dois. Eles foram até o Ichiraku, e os atendentes, que já bem conheciam Naruto e sua tendência ao escândalo, preferiram não comentar sobre o fato de ele estar acompanhado naquela noite. Depois disso, os dois jovens andaram pelas barraquinhas, conversaram trivialidades, brincaram com alguns jogos (a versão para ninjas era sempre mais difícil), comeram doces...

Tudo parecia mais do que perfeito naquela noite estrelada...

- Ah, eu não agüento mais, Hinata-chan! - Naruto disse. - Isto está pesado demais! Podemos sentar um pouco, hein, hein?

Considerando o tanto que ele comeu, e o tamanho das sacolas que ele carregava, ela não podia fazer nada a não ser concordar. Mas a cena era tão engraçada, que ela não se conteve e começou, primeiro a rir, depois a gargalhar... ainda baixinho, com a mão na frente da boca, mas uma risada e tanto.

Normalmente, Naruto ficaria irritado com alguém rindo dele, mas... aquela cena era tão rara... Hinata, rindo alegremente, com vontade... e ele estava ali para ver.

Ela ficava muito bonita quando ria daquele jeito.

Quando os dois encontraram uma praça, logo encontraram também um banco onde se sentar. Ele largou as sacolas ao lado dele e recostou-se, olhando para o céu. Hinata sentou meio constrangida, ao lado dele, olhando ligeiramente para baixo, com as duas mãos juntas sobre o colo. Ela parecia estar pensando em dizer algo.

- Naruto-kun?

- Que foi?

- Não... nada, eu não devia perguntar algo assim... desculpe.

- Não, agora quem quer saber sou eu! Pode falar! - ele disse, mais encorajando do que ameaçando.

- Naruto-kun... por que... por que você está fazendo isto?

- Isto?

- É... você foi ver o festival comigo... eu gostei muito, muito mesmo, mas... - por um momento, ela hesitou, mas continuou falando - mas não tinha mais ninguém com quem você gostaria de estar agora?

- Hinata-chan... - ele disse, e logo em seguida assumiu uma feição séria, olhando para ela e colocando uma mão no ombro dela. - Se eu disse que quero te ver contente, é porque isso é importante para mim. Eu achava que estar com você era uma maneira de me afastar dos meus problemas, mas... não é só isso. Passar esses dias com você foi uma das coisas mais legais que eu já fiz. Porque você cuidou de mim, e eu vi que também quero cuidar de você.

- N-Naruto-kun... - ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu para ela. Seu sorriso confiante de sempre. Aquele sorriso que indicava que tudo estava bem.

- Eu já disse isso várias vezes... por isso... - ele falou, e para a surpresa de Hinata, roubou dos lábios dela um beijo rápido. - ... sorria.

Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como tinha conseguido fazer isso sem sequer ficar vermelho. Sem sequer hesitar. Com Sakura, tudo parecia tão difícil... mas com Hinata... tudo à sua frente parecia mais natural e mais permitido. Inclusive um beijo como aquele.

E ela, que pensava estar sonhando, finalmente descobriu que o calor que preenchia seu corpo de maneira carinhosa, naquele momento, era plenamente real.

Só houve tempo para sorrisos. Uma grande atração do festival foi anunciada, e os dois levantaram-se rapidamente dali, animados, com a intenção de assistir. Para eles, não havia pressa de nada.

* * *

Ainda no festival, Naruto e Hinata andavam juntos pela rua principal das barraquinhas, quando cruzaram com Sasuke e Sakura, também juntos. Não foram necessárias palavras. Os cumprimentos entre os dois casais foram apenas sorrisos. Sakura seguiu enganchada ao braço de Sasuke. Hinata e Naruto tiveram a mesma idéia ao mesmo tempo... e entrelaçaram os dedos, dando as mãos... estava tudo bem... 

No final do festival, naquela noite, às portas da Vila Oculta de Konoha, onde haviam se encontrado, Naruto e Hinata experimentaram seu primeiro beijo de verdade...

* * *

Minha nossa! Este foi o único fanfic longo que consegui escrever tão rápido! Acho que nem levei duas semanas... e, mesmo assim, fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado... muito mesmo!

(Perceberam que, depois de escrever este fanfic, fiquei com uma grande mania de usar reticências? ")

Espero que tenham gostado de ler como eu gostei de escrever. Inspiração num fanfic é tudo!!!!

Bye!

**Alandria****  
12/06/2004**

* * *


End file.
